Always Us
by SomethingHappened
Summary: Flufferly. No clue where I'm going with this, please review
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, hope you enjoy. Lots of fluff, I'll be updating weekly. (Hopefully) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERS OF DIVERGENT. Veronica Roth does! J**

Tris POV

"Good morning, beautiful," Tobias whispered in my ear. A smile played across my lips. He kissed my head, and then whipped the covers off of me. "Agh! Cold!" I shrieked. "The initiates are coming in a couple hours, and we need to get ready," he told me. He then threw me a muffin and handed me a brown mug filled with steaming coffee. I took a sip, and sighed. The mix of chocolate, coffee, and a hint of vanilla was perfection. I decided to go for an edgy look, to intimidate the initiates a bit. I grabbed ripped dark gray jeans, a large faded gray shirt, and a black leather jacket. I did my hair in a messy ponytail and winged my mascara. "You forgot one thing," Tobias whispered in my ear. He gently pulled back my hair and put a necklace around my neck. It was a black circle with an orange glass flame in the middle. It was beautiful. "Make that two," I whispered back, and kissed him. "Hello?" Uriah banged on the door. "Anyone there?" he continued banging on the door. "Shut up!" Tobias yelled. "Come on! The train's coming!" he yelled. "Crap, Tris, we gotta go," he said, and pulled me out the door. We stood in the compound, and waited for the first jumper. A shriek came, and a mass of blonde hair came down. Uriah grinned. "First jumper, Macy Johnson," Tobias announced. She smirked at me then winked at Tobias. I hate her. I bared my teeth and whispered in Tobias' ear. "I hate her. I HATE her," he looked at me, and then kissed my forehead. "I am yours, you are mine. I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered in my ear. Happiness flushed through me. "I love you," I told him. "I love you too," he told me. Then his face hardened and he became instructor Four. "Uriah, take the Dauntless Born, we'll take the initiates," he said. The transfers followed us, unsure of themselves."I am Four, and this is Tris. We will be your instructors for the next few weeks. If you do not pay attention, you will become factionless," he said. The initiates immediately started whispering amoung themselves. "Please, tell me your names," I said in a emotionless voice. Macy stepped forward. "I'm Macy Johnson, I'm from Erudite." She smirked at Tobias and whispered to me as she passed. "You better hold tight to your 'boyfriend', I might want to steal him," and she stalked off. A small girl with lots of cleavage stepped forward. Several boys whistled, and she turned bright red. "I'm Jenny Andersen, I come from Amity." she said softly. I felt bad for her, poor girl. The others introduced themselves, but I was thinking about Macy. "Now, time for the tour, don't get lost, or die." Some of the Candor snickered, then stopped when they saw he was serious. We lead them to the cafeteria. "Get lots of sleep, we train tomorrow." Uriah told them and we went to sit at our table. "Uhm, hamburger," I said biting into mine.

**Author Note: Sorry for the horrible ending, my sister's making me get off and I'm really anxious to post this. I might make another one soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I would like others opinions, so I'm not going to I'm so happy; I got a review, a positive one at that. It's not much, but it's MINE.**

Back at the apartment, I decide to start pairing up the initiates to fight each other. As I'm working, Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. "Whatcha doing?" he asks. "Pairing up fights," I told him. "Hm. sounds like fun, who are you going to pair up with Macy?" he asks mischievously. "I was thinking…. Charlie." He grabbed the pencil. "NO." he glared at me. "Why not? She'd get beaten to a pulp!" I internally grinned at the thought. Not so cocky now, eh? "EXACTLY. The first fight they're paired with someone closer to their stature." He stared at me. "Since when?" I demanded. "I recall having to fight Peter," I practically spit at him. "Yes, and I apologize. Ways are different now. We start with someone close to their stature, and then they move up." I sighed and paired her with Leah. I finish pairing up the initiates and crawl into bed next to Tobias. Even though he's already half-asleep, he instinctively puts his arm around me. I happily snuggle into his chest, whisper "I love you," and doze off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I woke to the smell of pancakes. "Morning, beautiful," Tobias told me," and flipped another one. I stared at him. "Are they safe to eat?" I asked getting up. "Of course they are, they're pancakes, what could possibly go wrong?" I sigh, and gingerly grab one off of the plastic plate. I hesitantly try one and an explosion of flavor hits my mouth. "These are delicious! I had no idea you could cook that well!" he smirked, "Yeah, well, I had to learn back when I was a kid," his smile falters. I hug him. They're absolutely perfect. You should go be a cook instead of working in the control room!" he grinned. We finished up our pancakes and walked to the training center. The initiates tiredly stumble into the room. I force a smile onto my face and say cheerily, "Today you're learning how to fight. Go look on the board to see who you're up against," the initiates groaned, and then a muscular boy named Drake started laughing. "Is there a problem?" I asked tersely. "No… laughter It's just… laughter I'm up against… laughter Maxine… tons of laughter" he said, barely getting the words out. "I can certainly pair you against the other boys," Tobias said stiffly. "Nah, I'm not complaining, I can handle this stiff." I was up against him in a minute. "Excuse me?" I snarl at him. He looks at me in fear. "What did you just call her?" he looks away. "Uhh… Nothing." He says quickly. "You called her a STIFF. That is not tolerated, and I am personally enforcing this rule." I yelled at him. Tobias pulled me back. "Tris, it's okay. You don't need to blow up in his face." He pulled me into a hug, and kissed the top of my head. He glared at Drake. "If you ever use the term stiff, there will be a punishment. Is that clear?" Drake reddened and nodded his head. "Yes Four." Tobias motioned into the ring and Maxine and Drake stepped in. They just danced around each other, and then Macy shouted, "Punch someone!" and Drake threw a punch. Maxine jumped out of the way and threw one his way. It connected with his arm, and she pulled her hand back, wincing. Drake took this as an opportunity and hit her in the stomach. She crumpled to the floor moaning. He kicked her in the face, then the groin. I realized he wasn't going to stop so I shouted. "HEY! That's enough! Shes on the floor and won't come up." Tobias picked her up and put her in my arms. She was light enough for me to carry. "Bring her to the infirminary. You can stay with her, the rest look tough enough. I can call a nurse down if someone else needs help. Once she's better you have the rest off." He kissed my cheek and went back to the ring. I saw Macy get up and move towards him before the door closed. I sighed. "She just won't stop, will she?" Maxine said in a small voice. "No, she won't. Now let's get you to the infirminary." We walked in silence and I dropped her off with the instructions to release her at dinner. I walked back to the apartment and sat down on a chair and began reading. There was a knock on the door. "Hello?" I called. "Tris! Open up!" I knew immediately it was Christina. I opened the door, and she began talking immediately. "There's a party tonight at Zeke's!" she told me excitedly. "Another one? There's one every weekend practically!" I said. "I know but we need to go shopping for you and me!" she jumped up and down. "Yay…" I said sarcastically. She pulled me out the door and into a shop. She browsed for awhile, then handed clothes to me. "Try these on, and I'll try mine on. Come out when you are ready!" she giggled. I put them on then looked at the mirror. They fit me perfectly. I was wearing dark blue jeans, a white with gold embroidery tank top, and a black gauzy sweater. "Perfect," Christina said when she stepped out. She was wearing a dark red loose sweater, and black jeans. "You too," I smiled at her

**A/N Hi I just wanted to get a quick update out hope you enjoy! Next chapter is the party, so be excited!**


End file.
